The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour
The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour is a Wiggles live tour from July 28th to October in 2006. It is one of the concert series where Sam filled in for Greg and the last before he took over as the yellow wiggle. This was also the last tour that Greg performed in from July 28th-August 19th until Getting Strong (Live in Concert!) in 2012. Setlist #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Hello, We're The Wiggles #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Look Both Ways #Here Comes a Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Everybody Dance! #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Dorothy's Dance Party #Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Play Your Guitar With Murray #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Music Box Dancer #Joannie Works With One Hammer #I'm a Cow #The Monkey Dance #Brown Girl In The Ring #Fruit Salad #Sailing Around The World #Swim Like A Fish #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Hot Potato #Wiggly Go-Go Medley Gallery Overture-DanceLive.jpg|"Overture" TheWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles TheBigRedCarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-DanceLive.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar TheOtherWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony JeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff MurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray GregandMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg and Murray Rock-a-ByeYourBear-DANCELive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregandJeffinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg and Jeff LookBothWays-DanceLive.jpg|"Look Both Ways" GreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereComesaBear-DANCELive.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony and Murray DorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots JeffandDorothyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Jorothy Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2006Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyandGreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Greg EverybodyDance!-DANCELive.jpg|"Everybody Dance!" DorothyandWagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Wags OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-DanceLive.jpg|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony WagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Wags Dorothy'sDanceParty-Live.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends DancetheOobyDoo-DanceLive.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur)" JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HenryandJeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenryinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-DanceLive.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DANCELive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Captain MusicBoxDancer-DanceLive.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingRedFenderStratocasterBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Stratocaster bass guitar JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-DANCELive.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyPlayingRedFenderStratocasterBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Fender Stratocaster bass guitar TheMonkeyDance-DanceLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BrownGirlintheRing-2006Live.jpg|"Brown Girl In The Ring" JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard BenMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Ben FruitSalad-DANCELive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans StairwaytoHeaven.jpg|Murray playing Led Zeppelin: Stairway to Heaven PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-DanceLive.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain and Anthony SailingAroundtheWorld-2006Live.jpg|"Sailing Around The World" SwimLikeaFish-2006Live.jpg|"Swim Like A Fish" ProfessorSingalottasongainTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-DANCELive.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" KristyTalbotinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Kristy GregandWagsinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg and Wags TheThreeDucks.jpg|The Three Ducks CaptainandGreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain and Greg QuackQuack-DanceLive.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" HotPotato-DANCELive.jpg|"Hot Potato" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DANCEMedley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregSinginginTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg singing HereCometheChicken-DanceLive.jpg|"Here Come The Chicken" HotPotato-DanceMedley.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" TheWigglyDancersinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DancingintheSand-DanceLive.jpg|"Dancing In The Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-DanceMedley.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" BowWowWow-DanceLive.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" SamMoraninTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Sam D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DanceLive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y." MurrayandDorothyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Morothy TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-DanceLive.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainandHenryinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain and Henry Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-DanceMedley.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Go,Go,Go!Medley-DANCELive.jpg|Go, Go, Go Medley" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Toot-Toot-Chugga-Chugga-2006.png Wags-the-Dog-2006.png Anthony-in-the-audience.png LIghts-Camera-Action-with-Sam.png Murray-and-Anthony-playing-Maton-Acoustic-and-Fender-Stratocaster.png Murray-and-Captain-Feathersword-Sailing-Around-The-World.png Murray-playing-Maton-electric.png Sam-and-Anthony.png Captain-Feathersword-and-Murray.png Murray'sguitarsin2006.jpg Anthonyplayingredbass.jpg Trivia *This is the first ever concert where songs Hello, We're The Wiggles and Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star were sung. *During the Three Ducks skits, Greg was the presenter, but during the times where Sam filled for Greg, Anthony was the presenter, who then presented in Racing To The Rainbow Show, Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (video), and Sing a Song of Wiggles (video). Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2006 Category:2006 Concerts